But I Love Him
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Ela iria bloquear aqueles sentimentos. Ela iria embora, pelo menos naquelas férias. Era tudo loucura. Mas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota da autora: **__as partes em itálico são memórias da Blair, narradas por ela. Ela não está contando aquilo para ninguém, apenas está lembrando. _

Fazia anos que ela não voltava para casa. Bem, aquela não era _exatamente_ a sua casa. Fora criada ali até seus 11 anos, quando descobriu que não pertencia àquela família. Não era Sofia do Amaral e sim Blair Dolohov, filha de bruxos poderosos. Ela prometera voltar para visitar, mas ela já estava indo para o 6° ano e nunca voltara ali. Nessas férias em especial, resolveu tirar um tempo dos pais, de toda aquela loucura, de Draco e ir visitar sua mãe e avós adotivos.

Parada em frente a casa na qual crescera – uma casinha de madeira branca com janelas verdes -, ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Chamar? Bater palmas? Ligar? Como antes, ainda havia um orelhão do outro lado da rua. Ficou parada olhando para o cachorro deitado sozinho no portão. Então seus outros cachorros já haviam morrido... Ela não conhecia aquele cachorro, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Achando que pareceria suspeito se ela continuasse parada olhando para casa, ainda mais por causa da longa capa preta que usava por cima do curto vestido, ela atravessou a rua, pegou o fone do orelhão e discou o número de sua casa.

- Alô? – atendeu a voz que ela reconheceu ser de sua avó.

- Será que as portas ainda estão abertas para mim? – perguntou ela apreensiva.

- Quem é que está falando? – perguntou a voz de sua avó, desconfiada.

- Bla... Sofia, vó.

- Meu Deus, Sofia! Claro que estão abertas!

- Estou aqui na frente – disse ela, percebendo que de repente sua voz estava embargada e que uma lágrima escorria em sua bochecha. Desligou. Em poucos segundos a porta da frente foi aberta por seu avô e sua avó. Ela sorriu e atravessou a rua novamente. O portão foi aberto, ela abraçou a avó e depois o avô. Percebeu que os dois estavam emocionados, mas ela não conseguia mais chegar àquele ponto, tinha aprendido a esconder suas emoções.

- Sofia, que bom te ver! Como você cresceu... – disse sua avó, Luzía. – Está tão bonita!

- Obrigada, vó – ela sorriu.

- Você sumiu – seu avô disse. -, mandava um e-mail a cada ano, não apareceu... Ficamos realmente preocupados! Não deixavam você se comunicar conosco?

- Não é isso – ela respondeu calmamente. -, mas vamos entrar que eu não posso explicar aqui fora.

Os três entraram na casa. Continuava do mesmo jeito que antes, várias fotos dela espalhadas pelas paredes, na sala de estar o sofá azul-marinho que um dia ela escolhera, na sala de jantar o armário e a mesa em madeira antiga, as coleções de xícaras e cristais de sua avó, ela pode ver quando passava pelo corredor em direção à cozinha que no seu quarto continuavam as duas camas em que ela e a mãe costumavam dormir, mas que não havia muitos pertences. Na outra sala, que ela chamava quando pequena de "Sala dos Brinquedos", porque era onde guardava a grande quantidade de brinquedos que tinha, continuava o computador, a televisão que ganhara de aniversário de 10 anos, decorada com muitos adesivos, a estante cheia de livros, o sofá cama e o escritório de seu avô. Mas estranho, o computador parecia empoeirado. Desceu os dois degraus que levavam à cozinha e constatou que como o resto da casa, nada havia mudado. O sofá verde musgo continuava ali, a poltrona azul que seu avô ocupava também, a televisão que sua avó ganhara de dia das mães, o _freezer_ azul, a geladeira branquinha e cheia de imãs coloridos, o armário cheio de copos coloridos, o fogão brilhante. Sentou-se no seu lugar de costume, o da ponta perto da porta que dava para os fundos, ao lado do telefone.

- Eu não podia mandar e-mails, porque, como vocês sabem, eu estudo em uma escola de magia e tecnologias trouxas, que é como chamamos os que não são bruxos, não funcionam lá. Eu só saio do colégio uma vez por ano, para as férias de verão. Tenho a opção de sair no Natal e na Páscoa, mas geralmente prefiro ficar no colégio.

- Então você fica o ano inteiro sem se comunicar com seus pais? – perguntou sua avó, incrédula.

- Não, eu mando cartas para eles. Não muitas, mas de vez em quando eu mando. E recebo deles também.

- Nos dê o endereço que também mandaremos! – exclamou Vitor, o avô.

- Na verdade, esse é um endereço que trouxas não podem encontrar. O correio não levaria suas cartas para mim. Correspondo-me com meus pais pelo modo bruxo de trocar cartas: corujas. Elas levam minhas cartas e trazem as dos meus pais. Mas eu não poderia mandar uma coruja viajar da Escócia até o Brasil.

- Escócia? – perguntou Luzía, admirada. – Você não iria morar na Inglaterra?

- Eu moro na Inglaterra, mas acontece que Hogwarts, minha escola, fica na Escócia. Vamos de trem até Hogwarts. Nas férias de verão eu ia até uma lan house e mandava e-mails para vocês, mas meus pais não aprovam nada que seja trouxa, por isso eu tinha meio que... Fugir deles. Draco sempre me ajudava – ela sorriu ao lembrar.

- Draco? Quem é Draco? – perguntou seu avô, desconfiado. Ela riu. Lembrava como Vitor costumava ser implicante com garotos.

- Ah. Bem, acho que vocês merecem saber de toda a história. Mas como é uma história comprida, antes eu queria conversar algumas outras coisas. Por exemplo... Onde está a... Mãe?

- Casou e foi morar em Santa Cruz do Sul. – respondeu sua avó.

- E vocês não foram junto com ela?

- Vamos no ano que vem. Já até havíamos deixado orientações para nossos vizinhos para que te avisassem se você aparecesse.

- É. Mas eu disse: "Luzía, se ela não apareceu até agora, não vai mais aparecer".

- Desculpem-me. – ela respirou fundo.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar? Não trouxe mala... – observou Vitor.

- Não, eu estou em um hotel no Centro.

- Nada disso, hotéis são caríssimos, fique aqui, você ainda tem seu quarto! – exclamou Luzía, sorrindo animada.

- Acreditem; o valor da diária de um hotel não faz nem cócegas na conta dos Dolohov.

- Dolohov é seu sobrenome, não é mesmo?

- Sim, vó. Meu verdadeiro nome é Blair Dolohov, ou para ser mais exata Blair Marguerite Dolohov. Mas eu prefiro esconder esse pequeno detalhe do meio – e sorriu. Os avós ficaram olhando admirados por ela por um tempo. Ela realmente havia crescido. Estava linda. Tinha olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos negros e lisos que desciam por suas costas – embora naturalmente fossem cacheados – e um sorriso lindo. Estava alta, ainda mais por causa da sandália preta de salto enorme que usava e tinha um corpo perfeito. Não era mais a menininha Sofia. Era a mulher Blair. – Mas não se preocupem. Enquanto eu estiver no Brasil eu vou vir aqui todo dia. Acho que vou passar todas as férias aqui.

- Então por que não fica aqui em vez de no hotel?

- Ah, vó, realmente muito obrigada! Mas eu quero passar um tempo sozinha, é impossível em Hogwarts e na casa dos meus pais... Bom, meu pai e minha mãe são pessoas legais, mas são superprotetores. Iriam morrer de preocupação se por acaso eu resolvesse não tomar café da manhã ou passasse a noite em claro.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo? Porque você sabe, pode dizer qualquer coisa para nós, ainda somos sua família!

- Na verdade tem vô. Bom, eu vou contar tudo para vocês, tudo de Hogwarts e eu acho que vocês vão poder entender.


	2. Chapter 2

"No meu primeiro dia no castelo eu estava muito nervosa. Não sabia em que casa ia cair; se iria me adaptar, como reagiriam por eu ser filha de conhecidos e poderosos bruxos... Mas no fim, tanta preocupação foi em vão. Fui para a Sonserina, como eu queria e a casa a qual meus pais pertenceram. Logo de início fiz amizade com Pansy Parkinson e Dafne Greengrass, nos tornamos um trio bem conhecido de Hogwarts, todas de famílias de linhagens nobres e ricas. Pansy nunca foi a mais bonita entre nós três, tinha cabelos curtos e pretos, sinceramente uma cara de buldogue e uma voz esganiçada. Dafne sempre foi linda, tinha cabelos louros avermelhados lisos e olhos verdes. Mas Pansy era minha melhor amiga.

Em pouco tempo conhecemos Theodore Nott, um garoto tímido, de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros. Nott sempre foi muito inteligente e sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Estando na Sonserina, era óbvio que conhecíamos como o colégio inteiro, Draco Malfoy e seu grupinho. Logo eles e nós nos tornamos apenas _nós_. Eu, Pansy, Dafne, Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini. Formávamos um grupo popular de bem relacionados e ricos. Estava claro que aqueles seriam os anos de glória da Sonserina. E assim foi. Tirando Crabbe e Goyle – os capachos de Malfoy, éramos inteligentes e bonitos. Mas todos vínhamos de famílias importantes, bem relacionados, de bruxos poderosos e ricos, de linhagem nobre.

Draco e eu éramos bem próximos, não posso dizer que eu confiava totalmente nele, mas ele confiava em mim. Ele me considerava a melhor amiga dele e nos finais de semana ficávamos acordados até de madrugada no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, conversando, rindo e comendo chocolate. E assim passou o primeiro ano, tínhamos aulas de vários assuntos como Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, entre outras coisas. Harry Potter salvou a Pedra Filosofal do Lorde das Trevas e nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi morto.

No segundo ano entrei para a equipe de quadribol. Ou melhor, eu e Draco entramos. Ele como mais novo apanhador e eu como mais nova artilheira. O segundo ano não foi muito diferente do primeiro. Harry Potter salvou Gina Weasley do Lorde das Trevas, a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, todos pensaram que pelo Potter, mas ele achou que tinha sido Draco. O fato é que não foi nenhum estudante e não houve nenhuma morte como há 50 anos atrás, na primeira vez que a Câmara foi aberta. Nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um escritor famoso, perdeu a memória. Eu e Pansy continuávamos inseparáveis, Nott continuava o amigo de sempre. Foi um ano bom.

Foi no terceiro ano que as coisas mudaram... Pansy e Draco começaram a namorar."

_Pansy corria na direção em que eu e Dafne estávamos com um sorriso gigante no rosto._

_- Meninas, adivinhem? – gritou ela._

_- Você e Malfoy estão namorando? – guinchou Dafne._

_- Sim! – ela urrou de felicidade._

_- Não é novidade para mim - eu disse, sorrindo._

_- Ah, eu me esqueço que vocês são tipo melhores amigos – murmurou Pansy, um tanto quanto decepcionada que eu soubesse antes dela que ela iria namorar. _

"Ela não aceitava a idéia de que eu e Draco fossemos quase como irmãos. Achava que eu queria roubar Draco dela, o que não era verdade. Eu não queria absolutamente nada com ele".

_Os dias passaram e Pansy se afastou de mim e de Dafne. Eu e Draco, porém, continuávamos tão próximos quanto antes. Talvez até mais._

_- O que está havendo entre você e a Pansy?_

_- Entre nós duas? Nada. Ela só não fala mais comigo direito. Acho que ela tem ciúmes de nós dois – e ri. – Só não sei por quê._

_- Na verdade ela tem os motivos dela, mas vocês eram melhores amigas, Blair._

_- Sim. E que motivos Draco?_

_- Ah, ela sabe que eu te adoro, muito garoto baba por você e na verdade eu não estou nem aí para a Pansy._

_- É. Nem me fale. Mesmo com tudo ela é minha melhor amiga Draco, não é certo o que você faz com ela!_

_- Ai, Dolohov, você é tão sentimental às vezes... Mas não vai contar para ela está bem?_

_- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Tudo bem, eu não conto._

"E era a mais pura verdade. Eu me preocupava que nossa amizade estivesse indo por água abaixo por conta de um cara que só queria se divertir com ela. Mas ele era meu amigo e eu havia prometido ficar calada sobre isso. E eu iria ficar. Mas também queria ajudá-la e bem que tentei."

_Certa noite Pansy chegou inconsolável ao dormitório, disse que havia pego Draco convidando outra garota para ir a Hogsmead com ele. _

_- Quem? – eu perguntei, fingindo estar escandalizada. Mas eu já sabia a resposta._

_- Não sei, eu não vi a garota! Só o ouvi dizendo "então vamos a Hogsmead juntos no final de semana" e ela respondeu algo como "é claro que sim"._

_Ela tinha entendido tudo errado. Eu e ele havíamos brigado mais cedo, não nossas briguinhas idiotas de costume e sim uma grande briga por causa de Pansy, eu sim havia visto ele com outra garota, Astória Greengrass, irmã de Dafne. Como pedido de desculpas ele me convidou para fazer o que sempre fazíamos: ir a Hogsmead juntos e comprar muitos doces. E é claro que eu aceitei. Não conseguia ficar brava com ele._

"Então depois de achar que Draco estava traindo ela, tentei colocar alguma coisa naquela cabeça oca. Não foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz naquele dia, ela interpretou tudo errado. Primeiro porque eu contei que na verdade ele havia convidado era a mim, e que era só como amigo. Depois porque eu tentei mostrar para ela que Draco era, na verdade, um galinha sem coração."

_- Pansy – eu disse lentamente, tomando coragem de repente. -, pensa bem. Hoje era eu e eu sou a melhor amiga dele, amanhã pode ser outra qualquer. Existem muitas meninas em Hogwarts que dariam tudo para estar com ele, que se jogam horrores em cima dele e não podemos dizer que ele não gosta..._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela rosnou, parando de chorar e me olhando com raiva._

_- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy! Escuta a tua amiga aqui, está bem? Eu conheço Draco melhor do que ninguém então... Draco não é a pessoa mais confiável do mundo e bem, eu o conheço então..._

_- Então o que? O que você quer dizer com tudo isso? – ela gritou de volta, se colocando de pé._

_- Pansy, eu sou sua melhor amiga! Só quero o seu bem!_

_- Minha _melhor_ amiga? E vive grudada no _meu_ namorado?_

_- Draco é meu amigo e não passa disso. _

_- E como eu vou saber que não passa? Perto de mim é uma coisa, mas vocês geralmente só se falam se estiverem sozinhos! Agora vem com esse papo de que ele não é confiável... Você quer é roubar Draco de mim, mas não vai conseguir_, não_ vai!_

_- Pansy, eu não... – mas ela não me deixou terminar a frase, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta._

"Depois daquele dia eu tentei de tudo para me explicar com Pansy. Draco teve que fazer isso por mim. Ela me pediu desculpas, mas continuou desconfiada e falando pouco comigo. Nosso grande grupo se separou. Draco andava com Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle. Eu com Dafne, Nott e Astória. Pansy sempre atrás do Draco, de vez em quando andava com a gente. E eu e Draco geralmente passávamos a noite conversando na Comunal. Resolvi largar Pansy de mão. Todos sabiam que Draco não estava nem aí para ela, mas ela não enxergava um palmo à frente do nariz.

De resto, o ano foi muito bom. Tínhamos um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que era ótimo, Remo Lupin. Mas ele acabou despedido do final do ano por ser um lobisomem. Quando os pais souberam... Não pegou muito bem para a escola. Uma pena, ele foi o melhor professor que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Sirius Black, que todos achavam ser um notório assassino em série de trouxas – mas eu sabia que não -, fugiu de Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. Para variar Harry Potter deu uma de herói e salvou a vida do padrinho. Sabe, detesto o Potter. Ele é só um idiota com uma rachadura no meio da testa que acha que pode salvar o mundo. Sou bem mais a minha realidade.

Bom, então terminou o terceiro ano. Nas férias de verão Draco finalmente seguiu meu conselho e terminou com Pansy, resolveu parar de brincar com ela como vinha pedindo desde o início. Mesmo ele não tendo dito nada, logo ela imaginou que eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. Mas ela imaginou do jeito errado. Ela achou que ele estivesse trocando ela por mim. Pansy pensou isso, porque, ao começar o quarto ano Draco andava mais grudado em mim do que nunca. Naquele ano aconteceu o Torneio Tribruxo, duas escolas moraram com a gente naquele ano: Durmstrang, da Bulgária e Beauxbatons, da França.

Pansy havia se afastado definitivamente de mim e Nott estava fazendo o mesmo, ele acabou revelando que gostava de mim mais do que como amiga e como eu não correspondia isso e vivia grudada no Draco, ele queria um tempo. Esse tempo não terminou até hoje. Ainda somos amigos, mas não como antes, embora eu sempre vá considerar ele o meu melhor amigo. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

E então chegou o Baile de Inverno. Um baile que os anfitriões devem dar para seus convidados no Torneio Tribruxo e Hogwarts era a anfritiã. O dia em que foi anunciado o baile foi o dia mais estranho da minha vida."


	3. Chapter 3

_Eu e Draco estávamos sentados na Comunal da Sonserina tarde da noite, como sempre estávamos comendo muitos doces e rindo muito._

_- Você viu a cara do Potter quando o nome dele saiu do Cálice de Fogo? – ele me disse entre gargalhadas. – Sério alguém devia ter tirado uma foto!_

_- Eu achei muito suspeito aquilo, isso sim. Mas que a cara dele foi o máximo, ah isso foi! – e cai na gargalhada._

_- E quanto ao baile? – me perguntou ele._

_- O que tem o baile?_

_- Sei lá, já tem par gostosona?_

_- Ainda não. E você garanhão?_

_- Não. Têm um monte de garotas querendo que eu as convide inclusive a Pansy. Isso é ridículo. A Pansy não se valoriza não?_

_- Ela é obcecada por você, Draco._

_- Percebo. Mas eu não sou por ela, sabe? Ah, tanto faz! Só sei que eu tenho que me decidir com qual das garotas eu vou ao baile..._

_- Faz uma lista, me passa e eu te ajudo._

_- Não, não quero perder a noite tentando lembrar de nome de garotas – eu e ele começamos a rir. De repente eu fiz um barulho estranho com a boca e comecei a rir mais ainda, me dobrei para frente olhando para ele. E de repente parei de rir. Não sabia como, mas acabamos ficando muito perto um do outro. Eu ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu nem sabia o que. Draco pressionou dois dedos frios contra meus lábios, me silenciando. – Sabe que eu sou um cara curioso?_

_- Te conheço melhor que você mesmo, Draco._

_- Então... Eu sempre quis saber como seria._

_- Como seria o que? – eu perguntei, alteando a voz, desconfiada. Mais uma vez ele pressionou dois dedos frios contra meus lábios._

_- Isso – e Draco me beijou. Grudou os lábios frios nos meus – era incrível como tudo nele era frio -, colocou a mão direita nos meus cabelos e deslizou, devagar, a língua pela minha boca. Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas correspondi. Coloquei delicadamente uma mão no rosto dele, a deslizei para a nuca dele e o puxei com força para mim, nosso beijo foi se tornando mais rápido e quando eu vi estava me levantando para poder chegar mais perto, ele me puxou pela cintura e eu sentei no colo dele. Não liguei quando senti que uma das mãos dele estava na minha coxa, que estava totalmente à mostra com o short curto do pijama que eu usava, eu estava concentrada demais no perfume dele, na língua dele movendo-se junto a minha... Só me dei por conta quando senti a mão fria dele nas minhas costas, por baixo da regata cinza do pijama. Fui diminuindo o ritmo do beijo, até conseguir separar meus lábios dos dele. Foi difícil._

_- Draco – eu sussurrei, empurrando as mãos dele e me colocando de pé. – Isso, isso... Não... – eu estava ofegante e não conseguia dizer nada de útil, olhei para ele. Os olhos cinza brilhavam, ele também estava ofegante e tinha uma expressão idiota. – O que foi isso? – perguntei por fim. Tinha certeza de que devia estar com a mesma expressão que ele._

_- Isso... Foi um beijo – ele disse e me dirigiu aquele sorriso sarcástico típico de Draco Malfoy._

_- Ok. – eu disse mais para mim mesma, do que outra coisa. – Então, eu vou dormir Malfoy. – saiu sem querer. Mas o uso do sobrenome dele geralmente significava alguma coisa ruim para ele, se vindo de mim._

_- Ok, Dolohov. Boa noite – ele riu. O uso do meu sobrenome também não era boa coisa. Ok, beijar ele não foi boa coisa _para nossa amizade_. Porque beijar ele tinha sido bom sim. – Ah – ele se levantou e me segurou pelo pulso. Eu senti meu coração disparar, aquilo simplesmente _não_ podia estar acontecendo! -, quer ir ao baile comigo?_

_- Como amigos, Draco? – não foi bem uma pergunta, eu estava insegura._

_- Claro. O que mais nós somos? Só amigos curiosos. – ele riu novamente. Mas eu conhecia bem o brilho naqueles olhos cinza, ele estava feliz. Feliz de tipo _realmente_ feliz._

_- Então... Eu acho que tudo bem. Boa noite, Draco. – eu me aproximei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, como eu sempre fazia._

_- Boa noite, Blair. – ele murmurou, mas na hora em que eu ia beijar a bochecha dele, ele virou e eu acabei dando um selinho nele. Afastei-me rapidamente, assustada. – Tudo bem – ele me disse, sorrindo. -, foi bom para mim também. – e tentou me beijar de novo, eu desviei o rosto._

_- Draco, por favor... – o maior problema nisso tudo é que eu tinha gostado de beijar ele e sabia que se começássemos iríamos longe com isso, nós dois nos conhecíamos bem demais. Eu sabia que se ele realmente quisesse alguma coisa iria jogar bem baixo. E eu iria corresponder no mesmo nível._

_- Tudo bem, boa noite, Blair – ele disse decepcionado. Eu odiava aquele tom de voz decepcionado dele, eu sempre acabava cedendo quando ele o usava, mas não hoje. E de repente me deu vontade de beijar ele de novo. Tentei me controlar. Ele soltou meu pulso e eu dei as costas para ele. _

_Já tinha dado dos passos, quando perdi meu controle, virei para ele de novo e me joguei em cima dele, derrubando ele no chão e caindo por cima dele._

_- O que foi isso? – ele me perguntou, rindo._

_- Curiosidade – eu disse, rindo também. Segurei o rosto dele entre minhas mãos, fiquei parada olhando para ele, o rosto a centímetros do dele... E então o beijei, com vontade, desejo. Senti uma mão fria dele em minhas costas quentes e outra em minha nuca. Acelerei o beijo. Já estava ofegando, mas não encontrava forças para separar meus lábios dos dele. Mas ele o fez primeiro. Passou os lábios para o meu pescoço. Então cai em mim. Empurrei-o delicadamente contra o chão e me levantei. – Desculpa – eu disse sem jeito._

_- Não peça desculpas – ele disse do chão. Eu ri._

_- Agora chega. Eu vou dormir Draco._

_- Espera! Não assim desse jeito. "Eu vou dormir". Sabe como eu detesto quando você fica grossa. – e se levantou logo em seguida me dando um beijo na testa. – Boa noite, Blair. Durma bem. Qualquer curiosidade que tiver, pode falar comigo._

_- Está bem, Draco – eu disse rindo e subi as escadas para o dormitório feminino lançando olhares ansiosos para ele de vez em quando – que ficou o tempo inteiro para me olhando, com aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos._

"Draco me convidou para ir ao baile _como amigos_, no entanto nos havíamos nos beijado. Segundo ele, _por curiosidade de saber como seria_. Mas eu o conhecia bem demais. Aquele brilho de felicidade que ficou nos olhos dele depois do beijo me preocupava... E minha cara de idiota também.

Então chegou o dia do esperado baile. Como uma das garotas mais disputadas de Hogwarts, eu tinha que estar à altura para o baile. Minha mãe havia me enviado um vestido lindo. Um longo lilás com uma fenda enorme na saia, um decote generoso e sapatos roxos de saltos bem altos. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo de lado, baixo e desestruturado, me maquiei e desci, para me encontrar com Draco."

_Eu desci as escadas sorrindo, adorava festas. Draco estava como sempre me esperando ao fim da escada – lindo._

_- Uau, você está... – ele disse e sorriu._

_- Não, você que está – eu respondi rindo. – Então, nenhuma das garotas que você deixou de convidar cometeu suicídio até agora?_

_- Até agora não – respondeu ele bem humorado, enlaçando o braço direito no meu esquerdo e me levando para o baile. -, mas parece que tem uma que vai cometer um _homicídio_. _

_- E quem ela vai matar?_

_- Você – eu ouvi uma voz atrás de nós dizer com raiva. Era Pansy._

_- Ai, não! Pansy, eu posso..._

_- Explicar? – desdenhou Pansy. - Que grande amiga você é Dolohov! Roubando o namorado da _melhor amiga_! _

_- Eu não o roubei de você! _

_- Ah não? Então o que faz com ele aqui no baile? Deve ser a explicação de sempre... Estamos só como _amigos_!_

_- E é verdade – Draco disse confuso. Merlin, ele podia ser tão idiota às vezes!_

_- Pansy, nunca... – minha voz engasgou. Eu queria dizer "nunca aconteceu nada entre nós dois", mas o fato era que tinha acontecido. Na noite anterior. – Nunca roubaria o namorado de uma amiga. Eu e Draco somos grandes amigos. Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil!_

_- Eu não estou tornando nada difícil. Não eu – ela disse furiosa. Deu as costas para nós dois com lágrimas nos olhos e saiu correndo dali. Pronto! Eu tinha conseguido estragar o baile de Pansy e consequentemente o meu._

_Olhei para Draco e disse:_

_- Eu simplesmente não posso ficar aqui, Draco. Desculpa – e sai para os jardins. Mas ele foi atrás de mim._

_- Não acredito que você vai ficar assim por causa dela! Perder o baile pela Pansy!_

_- Draco! Será que você não entende? Durante três anos nós fomos as melhores amigas do mundo, sei que ela tinha medo de te perder para mim Draco, porque ela sempre te _amou_, coisa que você nunca foi capaz de fazer! Por ninguém Draco!_

_- Ei, não fale assim... Eu te amo, é um amor diferente, mas eu te amo!_

_- Ah, cala a boca! Eu estraguei a noite dela e acabo de estragar a minha, porque estou me sentindo _culpada_, consegue entender isso?_

_- Sinceramente? Não. Culpa do que?_

_- Draco... Eu pretendia dizer "nunca aconteceu nada entre nós dois", mas o fato é que aconteceu._

_- Ah, ontem? Mas aquilo nem foi nada..._

_- Você chama aquilo de nada?_

_- Não exatamente, mas..._

_- Mas nada, cala a boca e me deixa sozinha!_

_- Será que você não percebe? Se ela realmente fosse sua amiga entenderia o seu lado. E se realmente me amasse entenderia o meu. Ela só é obcecada por mim e tem inveja de você. Porque você é linda, disputada e eu te adoro._

_- Não quero ouvir. Eu te conheço bem demais. Sei o que está tentando fazer. Mais algumas palavras, eu me acalmar e pimba! Você me beija._

_- Não seria má idéia..._

_- Ah, vá se foder!_

"Naquela noite eu e Draco brigamos como nunca antes por causa de Pansy Parkinson. Eu me sentia culpada e ele não entendia, afinal, aquela fora só mais uma aventura de Draco Malfoy. Passamos o resto do ano sem nos falar. Na verdade ele bem que tentou se reconciliar comigo, mas eu não queria saber de reconciliação, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só queria esquecer que Draco Malfoy existia que já tinha sido um dos meus melhores amigos e que eu havia beijado ele. Não era fácil, ele vivia correndo atrás de mim, tentando se desculpar. Mas eu não dei o braço a torcer. Não falei com ele.

O ano acabou e nas férias eu percebi que sentia falta da amizade dele. Foi o bastante para responder a uma das inúmeras cartas que ele mandava. Resolvemos nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal e eu esperava que fosse só para nos acertarmos."


	4. Chapter 4

_Cheguei atrasada ao Caldeirão Furado, mas Draco já estava acostumado com meus atrasos. Senti um impulso forte de sair correndo e beijar ele. Mas me controlei. Apenas o abracei com força, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem do meu resto para a camisa branca dele, senti os braços dele me envolvendo com mais força quando ele percebeu que eu estava chorado._

_- Tudo bem, Blair – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu estou aqui agora. Para sempre._

_- Promete? _

_- Claro que prometo. - ele disse sorrindo e em dando um beijo na testa._

_Como nos velhos tempos fomos até a Fortescue de braços dados, contando coisas sobre nossos pais, nossas férias e rindo. Pedimos nosso habitual sorvete gigante de chocolate, que comíamos juntos._

_- Desculpe – ele me disse de repente, me olhando nos olhos com aqueles olhos cinza e frios – como tudo nele._

_- Desculpar?_

_- É. Por tudo. Por ter te beijado, por ter discutido com você e por ter sido um idiota._

_- Você ainda é um idiota – eu disse, rindo e passando o dado no sorvete e depois no nariz dele._

_- Ei! – ele exclamou, limpando o nariz e rindo. – Essa é a minha valiosa pele, ouviu bem?_

_Começamos a rir e eu me lembrei do acontecido na Comunal da Sonserina alguns meses atrás. Havia sido assim, rindo. De repente parei de rir e fiquei olhando para ele, imóvel._

_- O que foi? – ele me perguntou, parando de rir também._

_- Nada, eu só... Lembrei de uma coisa..._

_- Do que? – perguntou ele, preocupado._

_- Se eu falar..._

_- Eu não vou acreditar?_

_- Provavelmente não, mas lá vai: eu lembrei daquele dia na Comunal, quando você me convidou para o baile e..._

_- Nós nos beijamos – concluiu ele com aquele brilho de felicidade no olhar. - Eu nunca esqueci daquele dia, Blair._

_- Impossível esquecer. Mas... Nós somos só amigos curiosos, não somos?_

_- É – ele disse, desviando os olhos cinza dos meus, chocolate._

_- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – eu murmurei dando um sorriso maroto._

_- Tudo que você quiser._

_- Draco, me beija? – as palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu pudesse entender o que eu dizia. Mas a única coisa que eu entendi era que eu _realmente queria _isso._

_Sorrindo maliciosamente ele colocou uma mão fria no meu rosto e outra na minha cintura. Com os lábios roçando nos meus, ele sussurrou:_

_- Por que não pediu antes? – e colou seus lábios nos meus. Enquanto eu passava as mãos em volta do seu pescoço e colocava meus dedos em seus cabelos platinados, ele deslizava a língua pelo meu lábio inferior. Eu imediatamente fiz o mesmo, o beijando quase que com... _Saudade_._

"Nosso encontro amigável no Beco Diagonal foi... _Amigável demais_. Mas pelo menos estávamos de bem um com o outro, eu pensava. Fomos juntos para a minha casa – costumávamos fazer isso nas férias – e jantamos com meus pais. Depois ficamos conversando. Às duas da madrugada eu o mandei embora."

_- Draco, já são duas horas! – eu disse levantando do sofá e colocando as pantufas. – Vai, tchau!_

_- Sem grosserias, Blair _Marguerite_ Dolohov!_

_- Sem Marguerite então!_

_Rindo, acompanhei-o até a porta._

_- Boa noite Draco, durma bem e sonhe comigo!_

_- Nah, não quero ter pesadelos!_

_- Idiota!_

_- Algumas coisas nunca mudam certo?_

_- Certo. Agora vai!_

_- Só se você me deixar te dar uma coisa..._

_- O quê? – eu perguntei inocente, embora já soubesse a resposta._

_- Você sabe Blair, um beijo – ele sussurrou chegando perto de mim. Eu não sabia se dizia que sim ou que não. Por dentro eu queria muito, mas não sabia se era o certo. Mas como Draco é Draco ele não me deu tempo de pensar, me puxou pela cintura e me beijou. Resolvi não pensar e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, puxando ele para mais perto. Como sempre, o beijo era rápido e carregado de desejo._

_Ouvi um barulho atrás de nós e empurrei-o, virando instintivamente para trás, segurando uma das mãos dele. Dei de cara com meu pai e minha mão ao pé da escada, ambos com caras surpresas e felizes._

_- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando... – eu disse irracionalmente._

_- Não estamos pensando nada, nós vimos! – guinchou ela, feliz. Essa é minha mãe. Sra. Marguerite Dolohov, vendo seus sonhos se realizarem. – Eu sabia que isso um dia ia acabar acontecendo! Não é o máximo, Antônio?_

_- Então quer dizer que os Dolohov vão se unir aos Malfoy? – disse ele, olhando de mim para Draco. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Olhei para Draco desesperada. Ele resolveu que não iria ajudar._

_- É isso mesmo Senhor E Sra. Dolohov!_

_- Draco! – eu gritei, em uma tentativa inútil de repreender ele._

_- Tudo bem, Blair – ele disse calmamente. – Não tem mais porque esconder, eles já viram._

_- Esconder? – berrou minha mãe escandalizada. Como eu podia esconder dela que o sonho dela estava se realizando? Ah, coisas de Marguerite Dolohov._

_- Queríamos fazer uma surpresa – disse Draco, me abraçando. Ok, eu ia matar ele assim que pudesse._

_- Que surpresa agradável, vamos fazer um brinde, certamente!_

_- Não, pai! Não precisa, não hoje. Já está tarde, Draco vai para casa._

_- Não mesmo, Blair querida. Mandaremos uma coruja agora mesmo avisando Lúcio e Narcisa que Draco ficará aqui hoje e os convidaremos para almoçar e contar-lhes as boas novas! _

_- Tudo bem então – eu disse, tentando sorrir e me virei para Draco: - Eu vou te matar, Malfoy._

_- Pára de reclamar Dolohov, seus pais ficaram felizes e os meus também vão ficar._

_- Ah, que bom! Pena que você esqueceu de perguntar se _eu_ estou feliz – sussurrei, carregando cada palavra de veneno. Mas ele me olhou com frustração e decepção, o brilho de felicidade desaparecendo dos olhos. – Não que... Eu não, hm... Esteja, é. – completei. _

"Eu não sabia se avançava no pescoço de Draco ou se ria da situação. Meus pais viram nós nos beijando e ele ainda disse que estávamos realmente juntos! Eu nem tinha certeza se eu queria aquilo... Tudo que tinha acontecido entre nós dois tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira, não tinha? Foi aí que eu comecei a pensar que talvez fosse só para mim, mas não para ele. Talvez aquela fosse a maneira que ele encontrou de conseguir o que queria, sabendo que eu não cederia de outra forma.

E talvez Pansy tivesse um pouco de razão. Talvez ele tivesse terminado com ela por minha causa... Mas conhecendo Draco do jeito que eu conhecia eu não ia deixar isso subir à minha cabeça, de jeito nenhum."

_Depois dos brindes de meus pais, resolvemos continuar na sala conversando e vento televisão. Eu não pretendi _dormir com ele_ – em nenhum dos sentidos. Mas vendo televisão acabei me recostando nele e adormecendo. Acordei com a voz dele em meu ouvido sussurrando:_

_- Bom dia, Blair Adormecida. Ai, isso foi ruim._

_Lentamente eu abri meus olhos e resmunguei:_

_- Péssimo, diga-se de passagem. – e senti os lábios frios nos meus. Ele estava realmente levando aquilo a sério. – Draco, eu..._

_- Não fala nada..._

_- Draco, me escuta! – eu disse sentando e segurando o rosto dele entre minhas mãos. – O que está acontecendo? Eu já não consigo entender... Eu pensei... Que fosse tudo... Tudo uma brinca..._

_- Brincadeira? – resmungou ele, tirando minhas mãos do rosto dele. – Ah, claro, eu me esqueci. Draco sem coração Malfoy. Blair, não é como quando era a Pansy..._

_- Draco, você me _garantiu_ que éramos só amigos curiosos, eu não acho..._

_- Não acha o que? Que seja o certo? Por que, está pensando na Pansy?_

_- Ela era minha melhor amiga – eu murmurei, fechando os olhos. Não queria ver o que ia passar naqueles olhos cinza e frios._

_- E você costumava ser a minha. – ele disse com aquela voz fria que ele usava quando não queria demonstrar sentimento nenhum. – Meus pais vêm almoçar na sua casa hoje por causa disso. Tenta só não estragar, você sabe como meu pai é._

_- O que você quis dizer com "costumava ser a minha"? – era a única coisa que eu havia registrado._

_- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Quero dizer, não é que você não seja mais... Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Mas é que eu não sei se dá para continuar só assim sabe? Amigos curiosos, isso já passou de curiosidade._

_- E Nott? Ele já se afastou de mim, eu não quero que ele se afaste totalmente..._

_- Para de arranjar desculpas. Se não quer só me diga: Draco, não te quero._

_- Eu não estou arranjando desculpas!_

_- Não, só está tentando esconder o que sente._

_- Talvez esteja! Fui criada assim, não fui?_

_- Eu também fui! E, no entanto, eu disse o que sentia para ti. _

_- Desculpa Draco. Eu não vou estragar nada hoje com seus pais, mas depois disso eu preciso de um tempo._

"E era verdade. Ele havia percebido que aquela história de 'amigos curiosos' já não colava mais. Já tinha passado de curiosidade. Eu? Eu não queria admitir que sentia o mesmo. Bloqueei meus sentimentos além de fraternais por ele, na tentativa de esconder de mim mesma a verdade. O almoço com os pais de Draco só piorou as coisas dentro de mim, enquanto eu fingia felicidade por estar com ele. Ou talvez eu não fingisse."

_- Blair Marguerite Dolohov! Vá se trocar, não acredito que ainda está de pijama!_

_- Desculpa mãe. Estou indo me trocar._

_- E tome um banho! Você ainda está cheirando a whisky de fogo, não sei como consegue gostar tanto..._

_- Estou indo mãe! – eu exclamei subindo as escadas e deixando minha mãe e Draco conversando animados na sala._

_Entrei em meu quarto. Meu refúgio feliz. Fiquei um tempo parada olhando as paredes pintadas de azul claro e branco – para lembrar o céu – e a cama desarrumada. Abri lentamente a porta do gigante closet recheado de roupas e calçados que eu tanto adorava. Mas não fazia idéia do que colocar. Então resolvi primeiro tomar banho. Atravessei todo o closet e abri a porta ao final dele, entrando em meu banheiro secreto. Tomei um banho morno – a meu ver era morno, porque eu sempre gostei de banhos quentes. Enrolada na toalha, voltei para o closet, vesti uma calça de couro preta, uma blusa verde e um cardigã leve, preto. Calcei minhas sandálias pretas de salto favoritas e corri para o espelho quando escutei "Sejam bem-vindos!". Os Malfoy deviam ter chegado. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja solta, dei uma tapeada com maquiagem para tirar a cara de sono e desci. _

_- Blair! – exclamou Narcisa se adiantando e me abraçando. – Que bom te ver, você está divina!_

_- Obrigada Sra. Malfoy. A senhora está magnífica!_

_- Ora, pare com essa bobagem de me chamar de senhora, vamos! Me chame de Ciça, como velhas amigas que somos!_

_- Tudo bem, Ciça – eu disse sorrindo. – Olá Sr. Malfoy, é um prazer recebe-lo!_

_- Olá, Blair. Fiquei sabendo que vocês têm notícias para nos dar... Seria sobre...?_

_- Sim! – exclamou minha mãe, interrompendo Lúcio Malfoy, sorridente._

_- Não acredito! – gritou Narcisa me abraçando. – Estou muito feliz!_

_- Mas nada surpresa, não é mesmo Narcisa? – disse Lúcio, virando-se para Draco: - Parabéns, garotão!_

_Draco estava parada a alguns passos de mim, encabulado, mas orgulhoso. Eu sorri para ele e segurei firme sua mão. _

"Narcisa e minha mãe estavam radiantes e passaram o tempo inteiro fazendo planos por nós dois. Lúcio e meu pai discutiram negócios e como o nosso namoro seria bom para as duas famílias. E nós, meio perdidos, fingimos que nada tinha acontecido esta manhã, conversamos como sempre fazíamos, tentando ao máximo aparentar que estávamos realmente bem. Não foi difícil. Difícil mesmo era entender o que estava passando dentro de mim."

Nessa hora, Luzía e Vitor – que estavam escutando tudo com atenção -, resolveram interromper.

- Ah, Sofia! Ele parece ser um rapaz muito especial!

- Ele é, vó – ela respondeu, olhando para os próprios pés. – Muito especial.

- E o que você fez? – perguntou Vitor ansioso. – Simplesmente terminou com o rapaz? E os pais dele? E os seus pais? E vocês?

- Calma Vitor! – exclamou Luzía, rindo. – Uma pergunta de cada vez!

- Não, não foi bem assim. Voltamos para Hogwarts e tentei levar da melhor forma possível. Andávamos sempre juntos, mas eu evitava situações de constrangimento. Elas aconteciam, é claro.

- Como assim "situações de constrangimento"? – resmungou Vitor.

- Hm, beijos. Ele sabia que eu precisava de um tempo, nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Não posso dizer que o quinto ano tenha sido um dos melhores.


	5. Chapter 5

"Foi com certeza um ano bom para a Sonserina. Mas não para uma sonserina em especial. Eu. Nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Umbridge, se tornou a primeira Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts e depois a diretora. Criou a Brigada Inquisitorial, um grupo de alunos que a ajudavam e apoiavam, punindo os alunos. Os alunos que quisessem deveriam se candidatar e ganhariam pontos extras por isso. Claro que apenas alunos da Sonserina formaram a Brigada, ninguém mais gostava dela além dos sonserinos, afinal ela estava colocando Potter no lugar. Eu fiz parte da Brigada, então tive que conviver com Pansy durante boa parte do ano.

Teríamos os NOM's no final do ano, que são exames de Nível Ordinário em Magia. Mas eu não estava concentrada nisso, sinceramente. Estava mais preocupada com o que fazer sobre Draco. E dependendo da decisão que eu tomasse o que fazer sobre Pansy e, principalmente, sobre Nott. Dafne tentou ajudar Draco, ela achava que eu realmente gostava dele e que deveria ficar com ele, ao invés de tentar esconder meus sentimentos. Eu não dei ouvido a ela. Nem a ele. Porque toda vez que acabávamos nos beijando ele tentava conversar comigo. Mas não adiantava. Uma semana antes de começarem os exames foi que eu comecei a estudar. Acordava com um livro na mão, ia dormir com outro. Tomava café da manhã, almoçava e jantava estudando. Não me dava descanso. O resultado de tudo isso eu devo receber em um mês, mais ou menos. Foi a semana em que parei de falar totalmente com Draco. E ele comigo. Ele havia desistido, desistido de me fazer enxergar. No início eu nem notei, estava tão preocupada com os exames... Mas assim que terminaram os exames e eu corri para falar com ele, percebi como as coisas estavam. Ele falava comigo com aquele tom frio que ele usa para esconder o que sente. Estava fazendo isso para não demonstrar que estava mal por tudo que eu havia feito. Tentei conversar com ele no Expresso Hogwarts, enquanto voltávamos para Londres. Deu tudo errado. Nós brigamos.

Quando cheguei em casa tinha vontade de me matar, de quebrar meu quarto inteirinho. Chorei o dia inteiro. Não comi. Meus pais começaram a se preocupar."

_Já era noite, eu ainda não havia saído do meu quarto para nada naquele dia. Ouvi uma leve batida na porta e minha mãe entrou no quarto._

_- Querida, já é quase meia-noite. Você não quer comer nada?_

_- Não – eu disse e minha voz abafada porque eu estava com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, sentando ao meu lado na cama._

_- Aconteceu, tudo aconteceu! Draco me aconteceu!_

_- Vocês terminaram?_

_Eu sentei na cama. Ia ter que acabar com aquilo agora._

_- Nós nunca começamos mãe._

_- Blair Marguerite Dolohov, o que você quer dizer com isso?_

_Contei para ela que nunca havíamos namorado. Que só havíamos no beijado algumas vezes e que ela viu uma dessas vezes. Disse que ele havia confirmado o namoro porque era o que ele queria, mas que eu nunca estive certa de meus sentimentos, disse que tinha medo, porque o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, então sabia do que ele era capaz em termo de garotas. Falei de Pansy e de Nott. Contei de nossa briga. No fim, já não conseguia mais falar, eu soluçava._

_- Blair – ela me disse, secando minhas lágrimas. -, eu entendo. Mas você teve um ano inteiro para pensar sobre seus sentimentos. _

_- Mãe, ele é um amigo. Eu gosto _demais_ dele e acho que beijar ele só confundiu as coisas na minha cabeça. Se aquele beijo no quarto ano nunca tivesse acontecido, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora!_

_- Mas o fato Blair, é que aconteceu. Você mesma disse que gostou de cada um dos beijos que vocês trocaram._

_- É, mas... É diferente! Posso me sentir atraída fisicamente por ele, Draco sempre foi bonito... E não dá para negar que ele beija bem e... Mas ele era como um irmão para mim!_

_- Ele nunca foi seu irmão de verdade. Então... Vocês podem ficar juntos._

_- E se depois eu perceber que não era isso que eu queria e tiver que machucar ele? E se _ele_ perceber que confundiu tudo e eu tiver me apaixonado?_

_- Pelo menos vocês não poderão dizer que não tentaram._

_- É muito fácil falar!_

_- Sim, Blair. Falar é muito fácil, na prática tudo é mais difícil. Mas você sempre foi uma menina de falar pouco e agir mais! Onde está essa menina?_

_Eu não respondi, enfiei a cara no travesseiro e voltei a chorar._

"Foi então que eu decidi que não iria ficar mais nem um dia naquela casa. O sonho de minha mãe – desde a primeira vez que me viu com Draco – era que eu casasse com ele, enquanto ela não fizesse eu me acertar com ele, ela não iria descansar. Nem meu pai. E muito menos os pais de Draco quando soubessem. Disse para ela que iria dormir e que ela fosse também. Assim que ela saiu do quarto corri para o closet, peguei algumas roupas, coloquei no malão de Hogwarts, escrevi dois bilhetes e sai. Primeiro fui até o Caldeirão Furado, depois arranjei algum dinheiro trouxa, comprei passagens para o Brasil e depois de duas longas horas de espera embarquei. E hoje estou aqui."

- E seus pais? Antônio e Marguerite. É isso?

- Sim, vô. Antônio e Marguerite. Deixei um bilhete para eles.

_Andava pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente que podia, lendo os bilhetes que eu havia escrito._

"_Pai e mãe, desculpe fazer o que estou fazendo. Fugir desse jeito no meio da noite. Só quero que saibam que ficarei bem. Preciso de um tempo para mim mesma. _

_Pai, não deixe a mamãe entrar em pânico, sei que você me entenderá. Estarei no Brasil, tudo que eu preciso é esquecer um pouco de tudo que está acontecendo entre eu e Draco. Preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar e tomar alguma decisão. Mas pela primeira vez, alguma decisão sábia, alguma que eu realmente queira tomar._

_Mãe, o outro bilhete é para Draco. Entregue para ele _pessoalmente_ e lhe diga que eu realmente sinto muito. Sei que fará isso por mim. _

_Com amor,_

_Blair."_

_Não achava que eles fossem realmente entender. Mas meu pai iria fazer minha mãe parar de lamentar sobre isso, ele sempre me achou independente, sabia que eu iria me virar. O bilhete para Draco... Eu não tinha muita certeza se ele iria ler. Só esperava que lesse._

"_Draco. Desculpe-me. Você não sabe o quanto me dói escrever para você agora, mas eu precisava te dizer que eu realmente sinto muito, que estou muito envergonhada por tudo que aconteceu. Eu te amo muito, você é melhor do que eu jamais imaginei. Mas eu não sei o que fazer com o que eu estou sentindo. Nem sei direito o que estou sentindo. Estou indo para o Brasil, tentar pensar e colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Espero que eu ainda seja sua melhor amiga. Você é especial demais para mim, eu não quero te perder nunca._

_Entenda... Nott sempre foi meu melhor amigo e ele gostar de mim não terminou muito bem. Hoje nós nem nos falamos. Não quero que isso aconteça entre nós, mesmo que já possa estar acontecendo._

_Com amor,_

_Blair."_

_Coloquei-os por baixo da porta e sai para a noite abafada de verão._

- Por que você fez isso menina? Devia estar lá, você gosta dele, eu tenho certeza que sim, posso ver em seus olhos cada vez que fala o nome dele! Como é mesmo?

- Draco Malfoy, vó.

- Viste como brilhou Vitor?

- Se gostas dele, por que estás aqui? É ótimo ter ver, mas queremos que sejas feliz.

- Eu tenho medo. Nott sempre foi meu melhor amigo e dentro do meu coração sempre vai ser, mas desde que ele se afastou de mim, Draco tem sido meu melhor amigo. Por que isso foi acontecer? – ela disse, com os olhos marejados. – Os meus melhores amigos se apaixonarem por mim! Com Nott as coisas não acabaram bem, com Draco eu estraguei tudo! Eu só queria minha amizade de volta...

- Já parou para pensar que você só pensa do lado da amizade?

- Eu bloqueei meus sentimentos, vó.

- Então desbloqueie. – conclui Vitor sorrindo.

- Não é tão fácil assim. Eu aprendi a controlar minhas emoções e sentimentos. E de repente sentir algo tão forte... É difícil para mim.

- Draco foi criado do mesmo jeito que você, não foi? – perguntou sua avó docemente, sorrindo. Estava disposta a fazer Blair entender que amava aquele garoto.

- Sim.

- E ele disse o que sentia por você! Ele disse que gostava de você, ele queria ficar com você... E ele só se afastou de você porque _você_ deu motivos para isso. Talvez não seja tarde demais para voltar atrás.

- Mas e se eu não quiser voltar atrás? E se o melhor não for isso?

- Como sua mãe disse você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- Eu não sei se quero tentar, mas... Eu amo ele! – de repente as palavras escaparam de sua boca e ela percebeu que era a mais pura verdade. Ela amava Draco, era claro que amava, ele era o homem da sua vida, como não havia percebido isso antes? Desde o primeiro beijo ela amava ele... Só tinha uma opção: tentar se desculpar com ele. – Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir! – disse ela, levantando-se rapidamente. – Foi muito bom ver vocês e conversar com vocês, mas eu preciso ir lutar por Draco! - dizendo isso ela saiu correndo para a porta da frente, os avós em seus calcanhares.

- Volte quando puder e mande notícias! – gritou sua avó.

- Nós te amamos! – berrou o avô.

- Eu também amo vocês – gritou ela, correndo pela rua. Foi até a avenida movimentada e entrou em um táxi. – Hotel Everest!


	6. Chapter 6

Entrou correndo no hotel, não agüentou esperar os elevadores, subiu correndo as escadas até o 11° andar. Chegou a seu quarto ofegante, mas não tinha tempo para descansar. Ainda bem que não tinha desfeito as malas. Juntou suas coisas, bateu a porta, entrou no elevador, pagou a diária do hotel e entrou em outro táxi.

- Aeroporto, o mais rápido que o senhor puder ir! – exclamou ela, ainda ofegando.

Mesmo com o taxista andando rápido, demorou um pouco até que chegasse ao Aeroporto Salgado Filho. Ela foi o caminho inteiro pensando no que dizer para Draco, ansiosa para vê-lo. Desembarcou no aeroporto, correu para o balcão da primeira companhia de vôo que viu.

- Quando é o próximo vôo para Londres? – perguntou ela abrindo a bolsa e tirando a carteira recheada de dinheiro trouxa.

- Em quinze minutos e você está com sorte! Temos apenas um lugar.

- Adoro ser sortuda! – murmurou ela, jogando algumas notas de 100 reais no balcão. Pegou a passagem e saiu correndo.

- Moça, seu troco! Sobrou mais de 200 reais!

- Hoje também é seu dia de sorte, fique com o troco! – berrou ela rindo e encaminhando-se para a área de embarque.

O avião já havia decolado fazia uma hora, ainda havia, pelo menos, 12 horas de viagem. Metade de um dia. Ela estava ansiosa. Tamborilava os dedos da mão direita no braço da poltrona, os olhos fechados. Queria dormir e só acordar quando já estivesse em Londres, mas a ansiedade a mantinha acordada. Lembrou que tinha comprado um daqueles remédios trouxas que ela ouvia falar quando pequena; calmantes. Sabia que precisaria deles para dormir no hotel. Mas depois lembrou que os havia deixado na mala. _Maldita_ mania que ela tinha de lembrar das coisas quando não tinha mais jeito. Não poderia ir pegar a mala no bagageiro.

Tudo bem, o jeito era pensar. A primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi o rosto de Draco. Depois a voz de Draco dizendo "Blair _Marguerite _Dolohov, eu _realmente_ gosto de você. Muito". Então lembrou desse dia.

_Eu estava me trocando depois de um jogo de quadribol contra a Grifinória, a Sonserina havia ganhado, eu estava realmente excitada por causa disso. A equipe toda estava e Draco em especial, afinal, ele vencera Potter. Eu, como sempre, estava atrasada para a comemoração na Comunal, já estava sozinha no vestiário. Comecei a tirar o uniforme de quadribol. Terminei de me trocar, ou melhor, só tirei o uniforme, coloquei a saia do uniforme e a camisa sem me ajeitar muito, em geral nessas comemorações acabavam derrubando bebida em mim. Virei para sair e dei de cara com Draco sentado em um banco do outro lado do vestiário._

_- O que faz aqui? – perguntei, enquanto recolhia minhas roupas do chão._

_- Esse é o meu vestiário, sabia?_

_- Sim. Mas achei que você já tinha saído faz tempo..._

_- Eu saí. Mas voltei quando vi que você continuava aqui._

_- Eu em geral demoro. Você sabe, estou sempre atrasada para tudo._

_- Sim, eu te conheço Blair. – Draco levantou-se do banco e caminhou em minha direção, um sorriso maroto no rosto, os olhos cinza brilhando de felicidade. Aquela felicidade que me preocupava. – Melhor do que você mesma. E diria que você é uma idiota._

_- Como assim? – eu perguntei, colocando-me de pé rapidamente._

_- Nem eu poderia ser tão idiota assim, Blair – ele riu sarcasticamente._

_- Draco Malfoy, pode me dizer o que você quer com isso? – eu ri, entre divertida e irritada. Detestava quando ele fazia aquilo, mas o fato dele estar se divertindo com a situação me deixava intrigada._

_- Blair _Marguerite _Dolohov, eu _realmente _gosto de você. Muito. E se você não percebe é um esforço enorme para mim te falar disso. Se você parasse de ser idiota tenho certeza que poderia descobrir que gosta de mim o tanto que eu gosto de você. Mas você insiste em ser idiota._

_- E vou continuar insistindo. Eu não posso me dar o luxo disso, Malfoy – eu disse erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda e sorrindo desdenhosa. O conjunto do uso do sobrenome dele, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida e o sorriso desdenhoso era sinal de perigo._

_- Tudo bem, Dolohov. Vamos para a comemoração – ele resmungou se dando por vencido. Mas algo no sorriso que ele me dirigiu depois me dava a impressão de aquela discussão não havia terminado... Ou que ele pretendia alguma coisa._

Blair suspirou ao lembrar da cena. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar do que aconteceu depois. Ela podia mudar bastante quando estava bêbada. Esperava que ele aceitasse as desculpas dela e que não tivesse desistido de amá-la. Mesmo se ele desistisse, ela nunca iria esquecer de como era seu beijo, seu toque, sua voz sussurrando em seu ouvido, o arrepio que sentia cada vez que os lábios dele pousavam em seu pescoço...

_Já era tarde. Quase todos já haviam subido para dormir. Apenas alguns poucos – como Urquhart, Flint e Harper – continuavam na Comunal, todos bêbados demais para subir as escadas. Eu e Draco ainda bebíamos whisky de fogo sentados no sofá preto em frente a lareira. _

_- Sabe Draco... – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Você realmente devia me beijar. – ele sorriu. Era claro que aquele era o plano dele. Eu não me importava, estava alterada demais para isso e só queria que ele me beijasse._

_E é claro que ele não me deixou na vontade. Na mesma hora ele me beijou, eu passei as mãos pelo seu pescoço, acelerei o beijo. Era assim que eu gostava das coisas, eu pensei. Logo estava no colo dele, os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo, puxando o rosto dele para mais perto do meu – se é que era possível. As mãos dele deslizavam sem freio pelas minhas pernas e pelas minhas costas. Aos poucos tirei uma mão de seus cabelos platinados e tentei abrir sua camisa branca, enquanto movíamos nossas línguas com rapidez, eu simplesmente não me importava onde aquilo iria acabar. Só queria que não acabasse. Ele me empurrou contra o braço do sofá, senti o peso do corpo dele sobre mim, os lábios passando a beijar meu pescoço... Imediatamente me arrepiei. Arranhei de leve sua nuca._

_- Vai deixar de ser idiota, Blair? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu mal entendi as palavras, só puxei seu rosto para o meu, beijando ele novamente, com vontade, com desejo. Mordi de leve o lábio inferior dele, quebrando o beijo._

_- Você é o único idiota aqui. – sussurrei. Delicadamente e ainda o beijando, eu o empurrei para que pudesse me levantar. Ficando de pé, puxei-o pela gravata, para que eu pudesse continuar a beijá-lo. Imediatamente ele se pôs de pé, me puxando pela cintura para junto do corpo dele, devagar eu consegui ir andando para trás, ele foi indo junto, apenas pela vontade de continuar me beijando. Quando senti meu pé bater na escada para o dormitório, acelerei mais ainda o beijo e tentei puxa-lo para mais perto do meu corpo. – Boa noite – eu disse então, dando mais um beijo nele. E subi as escadas para o dormitório ofegante e cambaleante. _

Com a imagem do último beijo na mente, Blair acabou adormecendo.


	7. Chapter 7

- Moça – ela ouvia alguém chamar ao longe e sentiu que cutucavam o seu braço. – Moça, a senhorita deve descer agora. Chegamos a Londres!

Abriu os olhos devagar e deu de cara com a aeromoça. Uma moça bonita, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos claro.

- Chegamos? – exclamou ela, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

- Sim, só falta a senhorita descer.

- Sim, claro. – ela levantou ligeiro. – Poderia antes fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Se você tivesse que se desculpar com um amigo por fazê-lo sofrer, porque só agora descobriu que também está apaixonada por ele, o que você diria?

- Abriria meu coração. Já passei por essa situação. Meu marido, o piloto, era um grande amigo que eu fiz sofrer porque não queria enxergar o que estava bem na minha frente. Quando percebi que estava apaixonada por ele abri meu coração, disse como eu me sentia.

- Obrigada – disse ela sorrindo.

- Agora posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você veio do Brasil para Londres por causa disso?

- Sim. Eu não podia ficar mais nem um minuto do outro lado do mundo depois disso. Muito obrigada, eu só espero que dê certo – ela acrescentou, caminhando em direção à porta do avião.

- Faço votos de que dê tudo certo! – exclamou a aeromoça. Ela virou, sorriu e desceu as escadas. Fazia um dia nublado, típico de Londres. Ela pegou sua bagagem, e dirigiu-se à rua, esperando que o Nôitibus Andante viesse resgatá-la, afinal, ela precisava pela primeira vez na vida dele. Eram quatro horas da manhã, esperava que o ônibus ainda funcionasse naquela hora.

De repente, o ônibus roxo estacionou ruidosamente na sua frente. Ela entrou, passando reto por Stanislau Shunpike, o rapaz cheio de espinhas que trabalhava no Nôitibus.

- Ei, peraí moça! Você tem que pagar para mim!

- Ah – ela abriu a bolsa em busca de dinheiro bruxo. Um galeão deveria dar, era o único dinheiro que tinha ali. -, um galeão dá?

- Dá e sobra!

- Fique com o troco.

- Tudo bem. Está indo para onde?

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Mansão Malfoy.

- Ouviu Ernesto? Ela está indo para a Mansão Malfoy!

- Vai Ernesto! – ela ouviu uma voz gritar, enquanto ela sentava e era arremessada no chão na velocidade que o ônibus arrancou. Esperava nunca mais ter que andar naquilo. Ela devia estar mesmo louca e apaixonada para fazer aquilo.

- O que vai fazer na Mansão Malfoy? Não se parece nada com um deles. A propósito, sou Stanislau Shunpike, mas me chame apenas de Lalau.

- Blair Dolohov. – ela disse, esperando que a menção do sobrenome encerrasse a questão.

- Prazer srta. Dolohov. É amiga dos Malfoy?

- Sou... – mal dera tempo dela responder, uma garota sentada do outro lado levantou-se cambaleando e guinchou:

- Não era você que namorava Draco Malfoy?

- Mais ou menos... – murmurou ela, olhando com desdém para a expressão psicopata que passou pelo rosto da garota.

O Nôitibus freio com força em algum povoado bruxo, a garota e Blair foram arremessadas no chão. Com um último olhar de ódio a garota levantou e saiu do ônibus. Rindo, Blair levantou e sentou de novo, mesmo que ela soubesse que era em vão. Assim que o Nôitibus arrancou foi arremessada ao chão. Definitivamente ela nunca mais iria andar naquele negócio, nem que sua vida dependesse disso – o que não fazia muita diferença, andar no Nôitibus já era um risco para sua vida. Com mais uma parada brusca que novamente a arremessou – dessa vez quase de cara na janela -, o Nôitibus parou em frente a uma mansão conhecida dela.

- Mansão Malfoy! – anunciou Lalau.

- Pode me ajudar com o malão?

- Estou aqui ao seu dispor srta. Dolohov.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, descendo do Nôitibus e esperando Lalau descer seu malão. Assim que o fez, o Nôitibus voltou a arrancar e Blair voltou-se para a Mansão Malfoy. Caminhou a passos largos até o portão. Tirou a varinha de dentro da capa e tocou de leve no portão. Nada. O fez novamente. Então ouviu a voz arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy vindo aparentemente do portão:

- Quem é? Identifique-se! – Lúcio parecia assustado, também pudera eram quase cinco horas da manhã!

- Blair Dolohov.

- Blair? Você não estava no Brasil?

- Voltei! E preciso muito falar com o seu filho.

- Realmente precisa – resmungou Lúcio. O portão foi aberto. Ela entrou arrastando o malão pelo jardim imponente dos Malfoy, percebeu um movimento atrás de si e segurando com força a varinha na mão direita virou-se. Constatando que eram apenas pavões, Blair continuou caminhando até chegar à porta da Mansão.

Lúcio esperava por ela com a porta aberta, vestindo apenas uma capa preta por cima do pijama.

- Você tem noção de que horas são? – exclamou ele, repreendendo a garota.

- Desculpe-me senhor Malfoy, mas eu não podia esperar mais!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele preocupado pelo tom de urgência na voz da garota.

- Aconteceu. Mas bem, é uma coisa que eu tenho que resolver com Draco. Ou melhor... Consertar.

- Draco está no quarto. Acordado. Já fazem três noites que não dorme.

- Acho que eu devo muitas desculpas, não é mesmo?

- Mas não a mim. Suba – ordenou ele com um sorriso mal contido.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair entrou na Mansão Malfoy. Passou pelo hall cheio de obras de arte caras e se encaminhou para as escadas. Com um peso no estômago as subiu correndo.

- Entre resmungou a voz de Draco quando Blair bateu na porta. Certamente era sua mãe, pensou. Devia estar preocupada com ele já que mal comia ou dormia há três dias. No entanto alguém menor que sua mãe entrou no quarto, como ele pode constatar pelo canto do olho. Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem era. Ele não se importava. Só queria que fosse Blair, apesar de tudo. No entanto, Blair estava no Brasil. Ele tentava não pensar nela, porque toda vez que fazia isso seu corpo fervia de raiva. E ao mesmo tempo de saudade e de ciúmes. Afinal, ele não sabia o que ela podia estar fazendo _sozinha _no Brasil. _Ou nem tão sozinha assim_, dizia uma vozinha maldosa e insistente em sua cabeça. Pensar nela só fazia o nó em sua garganta aumentar.

- Draco? – ele ouviu a voz de Blair chamar. Não respondeu. Devia estar delirando.

A pessoa no quarto se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado na cama. Foi aí que ele percebeu quem era.

- Blair! – ele gritou, levantando-se rapidamente da cama. – O que você faz aqui? Não estava no Brasil?

- Eu voltei – ela sussurrou.

- Mas... Por que está no meu quarto?

- Desculpe-me. Tudo bem se não quiser mais me ver, eu saio daqui agora... – disse ela levantando, cada palavra recheada de dor.

Ele levou um tempo para entender o que ela dizia. Era claro que ele queria ver ela. Tinha muitas perguntas para fazer a ela, mas não sabia por onde começar. A garota já se dirigia a porta, quando ele se deu por conta do que devia estar passando na cabeça dela e gritou:

- Não!

Com a mão na já na maçaneta, Blair parou e olhou para ele. Tinha tanta coisa para falar... Mas não sabia nem ao menos por onde começar. Pedia desculpas? Dizia que estava sim apaixonada por ele? Mas ele falou antes dela.

- Eu só quis dizer... O que faz a essa hora no meu quarto? Por que voltou e veio me procurar? Eu realmente não te entendo às vezes, Blair...

- Eu estou a essa hora no seu quarto e voltei e vim te procurar porque preciso consertar algumas coisas e te dizer outras. Consegue me entender agora? – Draco olhou para ela com curiosidade. O rosto pálido mais pálido do que nunca. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Blair por fim falou: - Quero que me escute bem, só escute, até o fim, o que eu tenho para te falar. Está bem?

- Sim – ele murmurou respirando fundo.

- Draco. Eu sinto muito. Por tudo que aconteceu. Você sempre me conheceu melhor do que eu mesma e estava certo quando disse que eu era uma idiota. Desculpa por todo esse tempo em que eu tentei não enxergar um palmo à minha frente, em que escondi meus sentimentos de mim mesma, em que _menti_ para mim mesma! Mas eu finalmente percebi que eu te amo. Te amo desde a primeira vez em que nos beijamos no quarto ano. Não vou tentar justificar meus erros dizendo que eu estava com medo. Eu estava. Mas isso não justifica o que eu te fiz passar e o que eu passei. Não sei se essas palavras têm algum sentido para você agora, mas, Draco Malfoy, eu te amo. – ela finalizou com lágrimas nos olhos e voz embargada.

Novamente Draco levou algum tempo para entender o que ela havia dito. Mas apenas uma parte ficou em sua mente: "Draco Malfoy, eu te amo". Ele não sabia o que falar, apenas ficou parado olhando para Blair, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes. Decidiu então, não falar nada. Contornou a cama, puxou ela pela cintura e a beijou com mais paixão do que já havia feito em toda a sua vida.

Blair se assustou com a reação de Draco – que ela achou que iria reagir de forma muito diferente -, mas correspondeu com igual intensidade, colocando seus braços em volto do pescoço dele. Sentiu aquelas mãos frias em seus ombros, tirando sua capa preta. Retirou as mãos do pescoço de Draco e atirou a capa ao chão. Abriu, atrapalhada, os botões da camisa que ele usava – o garoto também a atirou ao chão, junto a capa de Blair. Draco puxou-a novamente para junto do seu corpo, procurando pelo zíper do vestido que ela usava.

Logo o vestido também caia ao chão, assim como as calças de Draco e em seguida a roupa íntima de ambos, para, logo após, os dois caírem juntos na cama, os corpos entrelaçados como se fosse um só. Naquele dia, pela primeira vez em tempos, Blair e Draco sentiram-se completos, como se um não pudesse viver sem o outro. O contrário da profecia do Lorde das Trevas e Harry Potter, _um só poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse_. Sim, eles eram o oposto dos dois. Porque eles amavam um ao outro. Como se desse amor dependesse suas vidas. E de certa forma, dependia.


End file.
